The Mite
(Material plane gremlin) ''(CR 1/3) LE Small Fey '''Initiative': +1 Senses: Darkvision 120ft, low-light vision, Scent, Perception +5. Light-sensitivity DR: '''2 / Cold Iron '''Speed: 20ft, Climb 20ft ACs: KAC: 12 EAC: 12 CMan: 20 (+1 Dex, +1 Size) HP: 5 Fort: +0 Ref: +3 Will: +3 Attack (melee): Sharpened implement +0 (1D3 Kinetic) Attack (ranged): 'Sharpened implement +2 (1D3 Kinetic) '''Special attack: '''Hatred (Gnome, Dwarf, Elves, +1 to hit and damage) '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 1) At-will: Psychokinetic Hand 1/day: Doom (DC10) STR: -1 DEX: +2 CON: +0 INT: -1 WIS: +1 CHA: -1 '''Feats: Opening Volley Skill: Athletics +3, Survival +5, Perception +5, Sleight of Hand +10 (+4 Racial), Stealth +10 (+4 Racial) '''Special Quality: '''Vermin Empathy (+4 to Survival check towards Insects to tame, control or ride them) Description Mites are what happen when a gremlin remains on the Prime Material plane for too long or to the descendants of such a pitiful creature. While considered sentient by all standards (they can build societies and have "souls", at least as far as the elven community goes), they are at the very bottom of the sentient being chain, even below the lowly goblins in the mind of the general public. Mites lack the intellectual abilities to develop in a large fashion and while they establish communities, those can never reach anything more advanced then a hovel led by the strongest of them ''(often a Mite with levels in Nature Mystic), ''do not form any advanced industries and often live off raids and theft rather then establishing relations with other nearby sentient beings. Even the Dread Ones pity the mites and do not employ them as slaves, not only because they are too weak to be effective as such, but also because they would actively sabotage any work that they would attempt to do. Mite societies are built underground, often in sewers or abandonned buildings, where they can try to build a life for themselves. The most common form of work done by the mites involve growing underground plants and fungi for food, along with herding different types of arthropods both for meat and for work. Mites have a supernatural ability to communicate with such low-intellect creatures, which surprises many scientists still, but that is likely associated with their existence as trans-dimensional beings. Elves often prefer to simply exterminate any mite that they come across, while dwarves sometimes leave them isolated until they break the Non-Aggression Principle, which leads to swift and decisive retaliation. Other species did not have to deal with gremlins on a significant basis, but any attempt to open trade negotiation or attempt to integrate them in the larger Terran community as been rejected, often violently. Typical Mite "village" 1 Level 3-5 Natural Mystic Mite 1D6 Level 2-4 Operative Mite (various types) 1D3 Level 1-3 Soldier Mite (Blitz or Hit and Run), with riding spiders 1D2 Level 1-2 Mechanic Mite (Drones) 2D12 Adult mites, which can be combattants 1D12 adult mites, non-combattant 2D12 non-adult mites. Most mites with class levels will have relevant equipment for their class which they stole or scavenged from local sources. While it is not the best of gear, they will use it to the best of their capabilities and protect their village at all cost. The mechanics are in charge of making sure the village as access to water, food and power, and will no engage in combat unless forced to as they see themselves as essential to the survival of the village. The Mystic is the leader of the village and will act as such, but mites do not want to negotiate with outsiders unless really forced to do so. Different mite villages can have an alliance if there are multiple groups of mites on the same planet. Category:Monster Category:Gremlin